A common method of treating cancer involves using antibodies to attack tumor cells by specifically targeting tumor cell associated antigens. One specific example of this method involves using anti-GD2 antibodies targeted against GD2, a glycolipid which is highly expressed in certain tumor cells, such as glioblastoma, melanoma, small-cell lung carcinoma, and neuroblastoma. Specifically, anti-GD2 antibodies, such as 14.18, have been tested against neuroblastoma and osteosarcoma tumors (Yu et al., J. Clin. Oncol., [1998]; 16: 2169-80), with encouraging results. However, because GD2 is also expressed in nerve endings, pain is a serious side effect of anti-GD2 antibody treatment (Kushner et al., J. Clin. Oncol., [2001]; 19: 4189-94; Frost et al., Cancer, [1997]; 80: 317-33; Yu et al., J. Clin. Oncol., [1998]; 16: 2169-80). Thus, there is a need in the art for antibodies directed against GD2 that exhibit reduced side effects, while maintaining effectiveness in treating cancers that express the GD2 glycolipid.